Whitepaw
Whitepaw is an orange she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, and spot around her eye. She has a tail with a plume like a lions. It is white, and that is why she will get the name Whitefire. She had a nick in her right ear, and is lithe like a Windclan cat. Personality Whitepaw often enjoys working with medicine, even though she wants to be a warrior. She is secretly determined to find the cure for snake-bite by killing snakes, extracting their poison, and seeing the reactions against herbs. She is stubborn and can get very suspicious against other cats. She regularly gets dreams from the Dark Forest and always sharpens her claws before she goes to sleep, even though they are always dull in the dream world. She wants to kill every single cat in that stinking place, and tear it down tree by tree. She is extremely impatient and thinks that a cat should try to figure things out instead of asking how to do things all the time. She hates cats that give up. Period. Fanfiction By Her Whitepaw is determined to become an author and possibly an Erin Hunter one day. She enjoys writing about humans as well as cats, and currently has 22 different books she has started and not finished. One of her latest is a book called Burning Ashes, '''a book dedicated to one of her cats, Pluto. The book starts from kittenhood and goes into adulthood as a loner, kittypet, rogue, and in the end dies saving the president of the United States. She is currently on Chapter 3.(this bookmay be cancelled) The main book she is working on is a book on humans called '''Standing on Clouds. She is planning on a trilogy, one taking place in the past, present, and future. The entire Trilogy will take place from 2015(book 1), 2200(book 2), and 2290(book 3). The books will be out of order, starting from the Present(Standing on clouds), then to the past(Broken Locks), and lastly the future(Dark Secrets). She is currently in Chapter 3. By Others Trailing Stars Whiteaw has desparetly tried to get on as a writer for Trailing Stars and has failed. She is still trying by posting fanfictions and making more friends, and believes she is making progress. Within the story, Whitepaw is called MIntshade and is breifly mentioned as a member of a hunting patrol in Chapter 4. Outside Blogclan Outside BlogClan, Whitepaw is mainly known as Mintshade. The name was inspired by her love of peppermint and her favorite dark forest character, Mapleshade. She is the founder of MountainClan, the Clan of rock, created in April of 2013. She held a fanfiction contest there, with two teams having to create a short story taking place after The Last Hope. Team 2, led by Brokenfeather(Swiftpaw), won. After the contest she decided to recreate MountainClan using a different format. The new MountainClan opened on August 7, 2013. Willowsong, a new warrior, won the old site. Recently, MountainClan was closed down, but can still be viewed. Trivia *Her name was previously Mintshade but she changed it to Whitefire so she would have different name sin MountainClan in BlogClan. *She will hate you if you even ''think ''about cutting down a tree. *She believes in Greek and Roman gods (Zeus/Juptiter, Ares/Mars, etc.) *She considers herself the goddess of time. *She also wants to be a teacher. *She was bullied a lot in elementary school, and is now excellent at sarcasm. *She is learning archery. *She wants to invent the cat with wings (the Dodo-cat) squirrelflight-by-mintshade.jpg|Squirrelflight, by Mintshade MountainClan.png|MountainClan Symbol, by Whitefire Whitepaw.jpg|Whitepaw by Copperclaw Category:BlogClan Allegiances Category:Apprentices Category:She-cats